Like a Bird
by FluffDucklings
Summary: Near is a flight attendant, working with his co-worker, Naomi. One day, their plane is hijacked while crossing the Atlantic Ocean. With no radio connection, Near and Naomi have to ban together to save themselves and the other passengers. Mild Language.


**A/N: If you guys have looked at my profile lately, you might have noticed the little list I have up. Well, this is just a little sneak-peek/teaser I want to give you. I would like some feed back, critic, whatever. Just tell me what you think of it. Good, Bad, Cliche? What you would like to see come from it. **  
**As for pairings, I have not decided them yet. I've never written Naomi before so this is real exciting for me. ^^ (It may end up as my first ever straight fic with NaomixNear XD) **

**Well, tell me what you think and I will gladly accept any suggestions you have to offer on plot and pairings and even the title. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of it's affiliates. Any similarities or likenesses in this story to anything is a mere coincidence.**

* * *

"Uhrg. A fourteen-hour, nonstop flight. Hooray."

"Oh, don't be so negative, Nate! We're getting paid extra for this flight."

Nate placed the small flight attendant's hat on his head of soft, white hair, finishing dressing into the navy blue uniform. Naomi, whom he had been talking to, smiled when she heard the younger man sigh. "You know I don't care about the money."

Naomi chuckled. "You don't care about the money, you care about the travelling. Yeah, yeah. I know." She put her own hat on and the two headed towards the loading docks.

The two navigated through the Christmas chaos; Naomi almost lost Nate to a plumb, middle-aged woman asking where the restrooms were.

"Gevanni wanted us to be early so he could run over a few drills. The paranoid bastard." Naomi chuckled to herself.

Once the two of them were standing in the slightly cramped galley, coffee for the passengers already brewing, Naomi and Nate stood in front of Gevanni, getting briefed over emergency procedures for the umpteenth time that year.

"After the airbags are secured on the passengers, you may then place your own on. Then, Nate, you make sure they stay calm while Naomi, you assist me and the co-pilot." Gevanni droned on, occasionally running his hand through his slick, black hair.

Twenty minutes later, Gevanni notified to the "Ticket Lady" that he was ready to board passengers. The woman nodded and called over the telephone, connected to the intercom, announcing that anyone with small children or elderly were able to board.

A small group of seven filed up to her desk to hand her their tickets and step foot into the plane. Nate's job then, was to assist anyone who needed help. An elderly woman, with hair almost as white as his, needed help actually stepping from the small shaft to the plane but, otherwise, it was uneventful.

Next, First Class was called. And Nate was left on his own again to help the passenger's board. He watched them. A man, tall, dark, handsome. A cliché stereotype that he noted. A woman with a -most likely- faux fur boa, even if she wanted to convince the tall, dark, and handsome man it was real fur, stepped on next. She ignored Nate's greeting, even though he didn't really care. It was just part of his job and the people usually ignored him anyways.

Three young women came on next. They were chatting away, something about the new Justin Bieber concert that they were "like, totally going to get backstage passes for so we can like hang out with Justin." Nate didn't even try to greet them.

A man in a business suit stepped on, looking at the small cockpit before stepping forward and into his seat. He sat down and took out a brief case, setting it in his lap and began rummaging through it.

Coach was called last, a rush of people hurried into their seats. Nate watched as they walked past the First Class, getting glares from them, as if they weren't worth anything just because they didn't want or couldn't pay for a seat in a stuffy cone that only got you a bigger chair.

A small girl, holding her mother's hand walked past Nate, looking up to him and giggling. "Mommy, his hair is funny."

The mother looked down, stopping, as they were the last passengers, late since they had run down the shaft. "It is not nice to laugh at people, Linda. Apologize." She chastised.

The small brunette looked back up to Nate. "Why is your hair white? I thought only old people had white hair." Great apology. The woman gave a small scowl.

Nate gave a small smile. "It's okay ma'am." He bent down to Linda's height. "My hair is white because I am albino. It's super rare and that just means that I was born with this white hair." He smiled for the girl, showing that he wasn't offended. Out of his pocket, he pulled a pair of small plastic wings. "This is from the captain. Every kid get's one," he said, fastening it to her shirt. "I hope that is alright, ma'am."

The woman nodded. "Thank you. And, I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright. Children are just inquisitive." The woman took Linda by the hand and made their way to the back of the plane. Nate made his way into the galley; Naomi was drinking a cup of the coffee she had been brewing. "You know that is for the passengers. Gevanni hates when you drink it."

The black-haired woman only scoffed. "That guy can shove it. If he expects me to stay up he better accept that I need my coffee."

Nate laughed quietly, covering his mouth with his hand.


End file.
